ROBO-EDDY!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Eddy possesses the ultimate weapon! can the mews Stop him?


Mastercontrol Presents:

"Robo-Eddy!"

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy)

_Mew Mew's Log No. 2012_

_Myself, Berry, and tho others were running down Peach Creek, which had now become a metal city ever since Eddy and his gang took over._

_problem was, we weren't running for exercise!_

"RUN!" said Ichigo as she dodged missle after missle.

"where are these coming from?" asked Mint.

"Jump! dodge! na no da!, Jump! dodge! na no da!" Chanted Pudding as she did just that.

suddenly the missles stopped...

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

As Lettuce looked behind her her blood ran cold...

AHHHHHHHHH!

It was Eddy, but he was covered in yellow and red metal, he had long metal arms with sharp claws, his legs were crablike and hes chest had missle luanchers attatched.

the only thing that wasn't metal was Eddy's face, he was wearing Evil-looking sunglasses.

"Behold the glory of...ROBO-EDDY! Half man-Half machine!" he boasted.

"i liked him better when he was a midget!" said ichigo.

just then, Eddy opened his mouth, and a blast of Green energy shot out of his mouth!

"AHHH!" ichigo said as she had burst into flames and started running around like mad!

RIBBON MINT ECHO!

RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!

PUDDING RING INFERNO!

RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!

but the attacks just bonced off Eddy's armor!

"we don't have the power to face a guy like him!" said Zakuro, "Fall back for now!"

the others nodded and proceeded to escape, but Robo-Eddy blocked the way.

he wagged his finger, "uh uh uh! not so fast!" he said as he grabbed Pudding.

"Guys, go! i'll be fine na no da!" she said.

they did not want to leave Pudding, but they had no choice, they ran...

"ha ha ha! they left!" said Eddy, "you'll make a fine robot slave Monkey Girl!"

Pudding gulped...

**Meanwhile in the city outskirts...**

The mews, minus Pudding, managed to rendeveus with the Rebels fighting against Robo-Eddy.

they consisted of:

Keven

Ed

Pai

Kisshu

Moe

Miwa

and Double D

Pai explained that Double D and himself were forced to build Eddy the Robo-suit, but when Pai refused to finish it, Eddy turned Taruto into a Robot using the Robotisizer he stole from Dr. Eggman.

Keven also explained that Sarah, Rolf, Johnny, Jimmy and Nazz were also turned into robots.

"poor Taruto..." said Lettuce.

"if we don't stop Eddy, the same thing will happen to Pudding!" said Zakuro.

"we'll sneak you guys into Eddy's citidel so you can stop him!"

said Miwa, Moe nodded as well.

"our weapons are useless against him, they were designed to fight Chimera animals, not robots" Said Mint.

"perhaps i can help..." said Double D with a smile...

**Meanwhile in Eddy's citidel...**

"well Metal-Taruto, is the specimen ready?" asked Eddy.

"YES OVERLORD EDDY, MEW PUDDING IS READY FOR ROBOTIZIZATON!" said Taruto in a cold, robot voice.

all Pudding could do was shed a tear, "Taru-Taru..." she said quietly.

all of a sudden...

BOOOM!

The mews busted through Eddy's wall, but with them was a large two-legged Kitty mech, and piloting it was...Ichigo!

from inside the mech she said, "Eddy, your reign of terror ends now, for the sake of the earth, i will make you pay!"

"Yeah...i don't think so!" said Eddy as he punched the mech in the face.

Angry, Ichigo fired pink lasers from the kitty-mech's paws, toppling Eddy to the ground.

meanwhile, the other mews were trying to free Pudding, but Taruto blocked them.

"I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO PASS, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" said Taruto.

The mews held Taruto down as Pudding freed herself.

"Taru-Taru! Stop! You don't want to do this na no da!" cried Pudding, already in tears.

seeing Pudding cry caused Taruto to short out, he was trying to fight Eddy's hold on him long enough to talk.

"Pudding...red...button...Ejector...seat!" he said as he shut himself down.

Pudding saw Eddy fighting Ichigo and then saw the red button on his chest plate.

knowing what to do, she ran up to Robo-Eddy...

"Get off me Squirt!" he yelled.

...and pressed the button!

BOING!

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Eddy as he shot up into the air, Just as the other robots surounded the Mews.

without the Robo-suit, or Eddy to command them, the Robots changed back into Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny and Taruto.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding cheered.

"owwww! my skull, what happend?" he asked.

Eddy who had parachuted down, crawled away but Pudding blocked the way.

she tapped her feet loudy and crossed her arms, she was pissed!

"you turned Taru-Taru into a robot, and almost killed my friends, Pudding now has to punish bad Eddy!" she said in a stern voice.

she grabbed Eddy, placed him on her lap, and gave Eddy the mother of alll Spankings.

all the Mews laughed at him as he cried in pain!

"hell have no fury like a woman scorned!" said Zakuro.

"or an angry Pudding!" said Mint.

THE END

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
